Ton Alpha
by Daelys
Summary: Sciam. Zoom sur la relation Scott/Liam. One Shot se déroulant juste après le sauvetage in extremis de Liam par son alpha.


Bonsoir mes Petits Caribous Chéris. 'Vous ai manquée? =D

Voici un petit OS qui me trottait dans la tête depuis l'épisode 6 de la saison 4. Quand j'ai vu le regard qu'adressait Liam à Scott, je me suis dit : Il faut que je fasse quelque chose! Alors voilà... quelque chose ;)

Ah et j'ai le bonheur de vous annoncer que j'ai une bêta (oh oui, j'aime être l'alpha) et qu'elle est trop cool et trop bonne (sans sous-entendus salace bien évidemment... oh quoi que, si, avec!) et qu'elle s'appelle **Cathouchka**ka (quoi, y'a qu'un seul ka? Oui bah c'est bien plus marrant avec deux! Ça fait un peu Ace Ventura... Quelqu'un m'a suivie ou j'suis obligée d'expliquer?)

M'enfin bref, j'suis heureuse quoi ;)

Allez, bonne lecture =D

* * *

Tu t'accroches à ses épaules comme si le sol allait s'effondrer et le vide t'emporter. Tu sens tes griffes s'enfoncer dans sa peau et l'odeur ferreuse du sang s'impose à ton nez sensible mais tu ne peux te retenir de serrer plus fort. La peur de te retrouver à nouveau dans ce puits te transperce et t'empêche de penser correctement. Tout ce qui t'entoure est noyé dans la terreur et la douleur de tes souvenirs, et seule la main qui te caresse le dos lentement te permet de ne pas perdre totalement pied. Tu colles un peu plus son torse contre le tien et tu fourres ton nez dans le cou de ton sauveur, inspirant profondément cette odeur qui te rassure tant. Au bout de ce qui te semble être des heures, le corps chaud de l'alpha se décolle du tien et tes yeux fixent ses lèvres qui bougent sans qu'aucun son ne parviennent à tes oreilles, si ce n'est celui du sang qui bat contre tes tempes. Tu forces alors ton cerveau à se mettre en route, te concentrant sur sa présence à tes côtés.

« Calme-toi Liam. » entends-tu au bout de quelques instants. « Tout va bien se passer. Je suis là. Trouve ton ancre et focalise-toi dessus. Respire, je suis là. Tout va bien. »

Tu l'écoutes répéter ces paroles plusieurs fois, mais ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes que tu comprends enfin leur signification. Tu essayes d'exécuter tant bien que mal ce qu'il t'ordonne de faire. Inspirer, expirer. Inspirer, expirer. Tu sens que l'alpha t'accompagne dans tes mouvements de ventilation et cette seule constatation te permets de te détendre. Ton cœur continue à battre un peu trop rapidement mais ton souffle s'est calmé et tu arrives maintenant à penser convenablement. Tu relèves la tête, croises le regard satisfait de Scott et tu te permets un sourire. Sourire qui s'estompe très rapidement lorsqu'une douleur vive te transperce le torse, te faisant te tordre de douleur.

Tu serais tombé dans le puits, derrière vous, s'il n'avait pas eu le bon sens de te serrer à nouveau contre lui. Tu serres les dents, immobile, attendant que la douleur reflue. Inspirer, expirer. Tu sens alors un bras passer dans le creux de ton dos et un autre se caler dans le pli de tes genoux et tu glapis soudainement lorsque le sol s'éloigne de toi. Scott vient de te prendre dans ses bras. Tu veux te débattre, lui dire que tu refuses d'être traité comme une princesse. Mais ton corps est mou entre ses bras et tout ce que tu peux faire est de poser ta tête contre son torse tandis qu'une de tes mains vient s'agripper à son tee-shirt pour te stabiliser. Tes yeux se ferment d'eux-même alors qu'il se met à courir. Tu sens le sommeil t'envahir, bercé par le souffle régulier de l'alpha.

Lorsque tu te réveilles, tu es allongé sur une surface dure et glacée, et tu entends des voix discuter vivement autour de toi. Celle de Scott te parvient plus distinctement que celle des autres, comme si c'était la seule qui importe vraiment, mais après quelques efforts, tu commences à entendre plus nettement les paroles des deux autres hommes présents dans la pièce.

« Vous êtes sûrs ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Scott, il se sentira beaucoup mieux après l'incision. C'est le seul moyen. (…) Passez-moi ce scalpel Chris. »

« Voilà. »

« Merci. Bien, commençons. »

Scalpel ? Incision ? Tu commences à te relever, paniqué, mais la poigne de fer du loup garou te recolle le dos à la table d'opération. Son visage apparaît à l'envers au-dessus du tien et son regard apaisant te calme instantanément.

« Shh, Liam. On doit te soigner ou tu mourras. (…) Tu as confiance en moi ? »

Tu hoches lentement la tête. Bien sûr que tu as confiance en lui. C'est ton alpha.

Tu te détends en sentant ses mains te masser lentement les épaules et ton cœur ne rate qu'un seul battement lorsque le vétérinaire s'approche de toi, armé d'un scalpel. Il pratique une petite ouverture sur ton thorax et une fumée jaune à l'odeur putride s'en échappe. Au même moment, tu sens que la pression qui encombrait ton corps disparaît et tu sombres dans l'inconscience, la main rassurante de Scott posé sur ton front.

Tu reprends pied lorsque tu sens quelqu'un te secouer doucement. Tu ouvres les yeux, les plissant à cause de la lumière vive du néon accroché au plafond, et croises ceux de Scott.

« Allez, on rentre. » te dit-il simplement en t'aidant à te lever.

Tu te sens faible et tes jambes menacent de te lâcher à chaque instant. Pourtant, tu te tournes vivement vers Scott lorsque celui-ci fait mine de se pencher pour te porter à nouveau et un grognement sourd s'échappe de tes lèvres. Tu regrettes instantanément ta réaction, te trouvant stupide de te rebeller contre celui qui vient de te sauver la vie, mais tes soucis s'envolent lorsque tu entends le léger rire de l'alpha. Il lève les mains de part et autre de son visage en signe d'innocence.

« Ok, ok. J'ai compris. »

Il t'adresse un sourire complice que tu lui rends immédiatement et vous vous dirigez à pas lents vers la sortie. Scott reste légèrement derrière toi pour prévenir une chute potentielle. Vous prenez la voiture de Deaton pour rentrer chez l'alpha et, même si tu n'en a pas eu conscience, tu as dû t'endormir dans le véhicule car Scott est à nouveau obligé de te secouer pour que tu sortes de l'habitacle. Cette fois-ci, il prend ton bras d'autorité et le passe autour de sa nuque pour que tu t'appuies sur lui durant les quelques mètres qui vous séparent de la maison des McCall.

Arrivés sur le seuil de la porte tu te décolles de son corps pour le laisser chercher ses clefs, et tu sursautes quand la porte s'ouvre brusquement, laissant apparaître une belle femme aux cheveux bruns et au regard sévère. Sa mère, certainement.

« Tu aurais pu me dire que tu sortais tard, je me suis inquiétée » dit-elle, sa voix pleine de reproches mais aussi de soulagement de voir son fils sain et sauf.

« Désolé, on était sur une piste pour Kate et ses léopards. Et je suis allé chercher Liam. »

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que la mère de Scott prend conscience de ta présence et son regard s'adoucit lorsqu'elle croise le tien. Elle te tend alors une main que tu t'empresses de serrer.

« Melissa. »

« Liam » réponds-tu avant de rougir, te trouvant stupide de répéter ton nom après Scott.

Melissa ne fait aucun commentaire et s'efface pour vous laisser passer. Scott te pousse légèrement d'une main dans le dos et tu entres dans la maison à petits pas, te soutenant du mieux que tu peux aux murs pour ne pas tomber. Il te fait signe de prendre l'escalier en face de vous et tu inspires longuement avant de commencer à grimper les marches, la présence constante de Scott derrière toi te rassurant durant la montée.

Sur le palier du premier étage, Scott te pointe du menton une pièce et tu découvres la salle de bain en ouvrant la porte. Tu te tournes vers l'alpha, interrogateur, et il hausse les épaules.

« Tu ne vas pas te coucher comme ça. Tu es gelé. »

Ce n'est que maintenant que tu t'aperçois qu'effectivement, tu trembles. Tes vêtements sont trempés. Tu croises ton regard dans le miroir au dessus du lavabo et tu grimaces en voyant ta peau sale et ton teint plus que pâle. Tu as l'air malade. Et lorsque tu lèves les bras pour enlever ton tee-shirt, ton nez se fronce. Tu pues. Tu jettes un coup d'œil à Scott qui te regarde faire en souriant – bien trop gentil pour t'avoir fait part de la véritable raison de cette douche – et tu continues à te déshabiller pour te retrouver rapidement en sous-vêtements. Tu grimpes dans la baignoire, enclenches le jet, et alors que l'eau arrive sur toi, les souvenirs récents de ton emprisonnement dans ce trou reviennent en masse et tu te jettes contre le mur carrelé de la douche, tentant d'empêcher tout contact entre ta peau et l'eau. Bien que cette dernière n'ait touché qu'une petite partie de ton corps, tu as l'impression de te noyer à nouveau, et le bruit des gouttes d'eau frappant la porcelaine provoque en toi une montée de panique.

Tu es à nouveau dans le puits, tu es seul, personne ne sait où tu es et tu vas mourir englouti par cette eau puante et glacée. Personne ne viendra te sauver. Tu hurles, pleures, griffes les murs pour t'échapper mais tes doigts glissent et tu t'effondres. Tu as du mal à respirer, tu essaies de crier le nom de celui en qui tu as le plus confiance, mais ta gorge se serre et tu commences à suffoquer. Tu vas mourir, tu le sens. Tu le sais. Mais alors que ta vision s'obscurcit et que tu te sens tomber, deux bras enserrent ta taille et un corps chaud se colle contre ton dos.

« Liam calme toi d'accord ? On est chez moi, tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Je suis avec toi Liam. Arrête de pleurer, je suis là. »

Les paroles de l'alpha arrivent lentement jusqu'à ton oreille et tu reprends pied dans la réalité. L'eau s'est arrêtée de couler et Scott est avec toi dans la baignoire. Tu te détaches brusquement de lui, refusant son aide. Tu te détestes. Tu es faible. Tu es tellement faible. Même pas capable de te débrouiller seul. Tu as peur d'une simple douche, tu te dégoûte. Tu sens le loup-garou poser une main sur ton épaule mais tu te dégages à nouveau, lui présentant toujours ton dos. Même pas le courage de le regarder en face. En plus d'être faible, tu es lâche.

Mais le brun ne te laisse pas faire et prend ton bras pour te retourner. Et alors qu'il te serre contre lui, posant une main derrière ta tête, tu te remets à pleurer. Tu pleures pour évacuer ce sentiment d'abandon, tu pleures de fatigue et de stress. Et Scott ne dit rien, se contentant de passer une main apaisante dans tes cheveux courts. Au bout de quelques minutes, tes sanglots se font plus rares et tu sens l'alpha se détacher lentement de toi pour enlever ses vêtements. Il se baisse et retire aussi ton boxer et tu rougis légèrement en essayant de ne pas tomber lorsqu'il te fait lever les jambes pour faire passer le vêtement. Puis il te contourne pour aller enclencher l'eau qui vient serpenter sur son corps nu. Il laisse l'eau le mouiller entièrement, les yeux fermés, puis ils les rouvre et te tend la main, en une invitation muette.

A ce moment, tu ne comprends pas la cause de l'accélération de ton palpitant. Est-ce la peur d'être à nouveau en contact avec l'eau ? Est-ce l'anticipation de l'être avec la peau nue de l'alpha ? Ce dernier ne te laisse que peu de temps pour réfléchir et tu sens sa main frôler la tienne juste avant qu'il ne glisse les doigts entre les tiens pour te tirer vers lui, sous le jet d'eau. Malgré ta peur, tu te laisses faire et bientôt tu es dégoulinant d'eau claire et chaude. Et cette fois-ci, tu ne trouves aucun point commun entre ta situation d'il y a deux heures et celle de maintenant. Pour la première fois ce soir, tu te détends entièrement et laisses l'eau bienfaisante délasser tes muscles bien trop sollicités aujourd'hui.

Scott passe ses mains savonneuses sur l'ensemble de ton corps et tu te bats contre toi-même pour ne pas réagir à son contact. Il ne fait que son boulot d'alpha, il prend soin de toi, ne gâche pas tout à cause de foutues hormones d'adolescent. Ses mains chassent la crasse accumulée en couches visqueuses sur ton épiderme. Arrivé au niveau de ton entre-jambe, Scott s'arrête et te laisse prendre le relais tandis qu'il entreprend de se nettoyer lui aussi. Et tu as envie de te donner des claques pour faire disparaître la déception que tu ressens.

Vous vous rincez ensuite rapidement avant de vous sécher et de vous rendre dans la chambre du maître des lieux. Tu suis Scott tout en essayant de ne pas poser les yeux sur le corps nu qui te précède. Peut-être est-ce un truc de loup-garou, de ne ressentir aucune gêne quant à la nudité. Tu ne sais pas, tu ne l'es que depuis quelques jours. Le rouge te monte aux joues et tu fais semblant d'admirer la décoration de la chambre tandis que Scott se baisse pour attraper de quoi vous vêtir dans son armoire.

Il te tend un pantalon de jogging que tu prends avec soulagement et enfiles rapidement. Scott en fait de même, éteint la lumière_, _puis part s'allonger sur l'unique lit qui trône au milieu de la pièce. Et toi, tu restes planté là, absorbé dans la contemplation de l'alpha. Ton alpha. Son corps dessiné par les langues de lumière provenant des réverbères de la rue.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux et te lance un regard curieux que tu sors de ta transe et vas le rejoindre, soudainement intimidé par votre proximité. Il se décale légèrement, te laissant la place de t'installer ce que tu fais tout en évitant de le regarder. Pendant quelques secondes, tu retiens ton souffle, dans l'expectative de ce qui va se passer. Et puis tu sens l'alpha soupirer, te tourner le dos et lâcher dans un souffle :

« Bonne nuit Liam. Dors bien. »

Tu t'autorises alors à rejeter tout l'air de tes poumons et te mets sur le côté, face à l'alpha. Tu commences à compter les grains de beauté parsemant son dos caramel puis tu sens tes yeux te piquer de fatigue et finalement, tu t'endors avec l'impression bizarre mais plaisante d'être enfin à ta place.

C'est un bruit étrange qui te réveille en sursaut. Une sorte de geignement rauque. Tu regardes autour de toi, désorienté, et légèrement paniqué de ne pas te trouver dans ta chambre. Enfin tu croises le regard paisible de Scott. Il te fixe quelques secondes puis ses yeux passent brièvement sur ta bouche avant de revenir à leur point de départ. Plusieurs fois. A cet instant, tu comprends que c'est toi qui produis ce son si particulier, tenant à la fois du gémissement humain et du grondement animal. Tu pinces les lèvres pour le faire cesser et baisses les yeux, vaguement honteux. Et là, tu vois tes doigts, crispés sur le matelas, toutes griffes sorties.

Il te délivre, te recueille chez lui, prend soin de toi, et toi tu trouves juste le moyen de le déranger dans son sommeil et de bousiller son lit. Bravo.

Tu l'entends pousser un léger soupir, te faisant te sentir encore plus mal. Mais au lieu de se retourner et de t'ignorer comme tu penses qu'il va faire, il passe un bras autour de ta taille et te rapproche de lui jusqu'à ce que tu aies le nez contre sa clavicule. Tu n'oses plus bouger, ni respirer. Tu te demandes si c'est parce qu'il est ton alpha que tu te sens si bien dans ses bras. Peut-être même un peu trop bien. Il fait glisser sa main sur tes côtes et tu frissonnes.

« Tu as fait un cauchemar » murmure-t-il dans un souffle rauque de ne pas avoir parlé depuis quelques heures. « Rendors toi, je suis là. » ajoute-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur ton corps.

Tu essaies. Tu essaies vraiment. Mais malgré tous tes efforts, tu ne peux t'empêcher de penser à cette peau douce qui frôle la tienne, provoquant une vague de bien-être dans tout ton corps, un bien- être saupoudré d'excitation. Ses lèvres, entrouvertes, laissent régulièrement passer sa langue pour les humidifier. Son odeur, si entêtante, bouscule tes neurones et t'électrise. Peut-être est-ce à cause de l'heure tardive. Ou bien de l'épreuve traumatisante que tu as subie il y a quelques heures. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est plus ton cerveau qui est aux commandes lorsque tu te recules légèrement et que tu lèves le bras pour venir effleurer la joue du loup du bout des doigts.

Ce geste lui fait rouvrir immédiatement les yeux et froncer les sourcils. Cette réaction te stoppe net et tu commences à retirer ta main, gêné, mais la sienne vient à ta rencontre et... la retient. Scott sourit et entremêle vos doigts avant de poser vos mains entre vos visages. Puis dans un mouvement rapide, il amène ta main à sa bouche et pose ses lèvres sur ton pouce.

Tu le fixes quelques instants, hébété, et alors qu'il s'écarte de toi, tu ne peux empêcher ton corps de se mouvoir. Ton visage s'avance brusquement vers le sien et tes lèvres viennent frôler délicatement les deux morceaux de chair qui t'obsèdent depuis quelques minutes. Tu n'as pas fermé les yeux et lui non plus. Tes iris clairs affrontent ceux, chocolat, de Scott. Personne ne bouge, personne ne parle, personne ne respire. Aucun bruit n'est perceptible dans la chambre, du moins pour une oreille humaine. Mais toi, comme lui, entendez les battements précipités de vos cœurs. Toudoum, toudoum, toudoum.

Tu n'oses plus bouger, de peur de briser l'instant. Le temps semble arrêté, et tu ne peux qu'attendre. Un mouvement, un signe de sa part qui te dirait quoi faire. Ce signe arrive au bout de quelques longues secondes. Scott se penche légèrement et comble l'espace que tu avais rétabli entre vous. Il t'embrasse. D'abord lentement, comme par peur de t'effrayer, puis plus durement quand tu passes une main derrière sa tête pour approfondir votre baiser. Un maelström de sensations te submerge lorsque l'alpha entrouvre les lèvres pour glisser sa langue sur les tiennes. La barrière de tes lèvres se rompt et ton gémissement incontrôlé brise le silence de la pièce à l'instant où ta langue caresse la sienne.

Ta réaction lui fait reculer légèrement la tête et tu plonges alors tes yeux dans son regard couleur braise. Tu ne sais pas si c'est parce que c'est ton alpha, ou juste parce que c'est Scott, mais l'intensité de ce regard te donne envie de te soumettre, de fermer les yeux et de le laisser faire ce qu'il veut de toi. Un son te parvient et, après quelques secondes, tu te rends compte que c'est un grognement venant du plus profond de sa gorge. Ce grondement agit directement sur une partie de ton anatomie, engendrant la plus dure des érections que tu n'aies jamais eue. Vos corps sont tellement proches qu'il la perçoit instantanément et son grognement se fait plus pressant tandis que sa main appuie fortement sur ta hanche pour te rapprocher encore plus près.

Tu laisses alors tes instincts te guider et tu commences à onduler contre lui, frottant ton érection contre la sienne à travers vos pantalons. Le contact vous fait gémir à l'unisson et il te renverse soudain sur le dos, son corps se plaçant naturellement au-dessus du tien. Il accentue le balancement de vos hanches et tu commences à perdre le peu de raison qu'il te reste. Tes bras viennent s'accrocher à ses épaules alors qu'il vient enfouir son nez dans ton cou. Tes mains caressent tout d'abord sa nuque, puis dérivent le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour arriver à l'élastique de son pantalon. L'une d'elles passe cette encombrante barrière et empoigne fortement une de ses fesses fermes et douces. Scott feule à ce contact et les mouvements de ses reins se font plus insistants, plus rapides. Sur ton cou, tu sens sa langue alterner avec ses dents – ou bien seraient-ce ses crocs – pour te marquer. Sans y penser, tu exposes ta nuque en signe de totale soumission. Et soudainement, aussi rapidement que tout a commencé, tout s'arrête. Tu ne sens plus ni son souffle erratique dans ton cou, ni son corps brûlant de désir contre le tien.

Scott s'est éloigné le plus possible de toi, à la limite de tomber du lit. Il passe une main tremblante dans ses cheveux bruns et évite de croiser ton regard. Tu fronces les sourcils et te rapproches de lui tout en posant ta main sur le seul vêtement qu'il porte tentant d'ignorer l'interruption. Mais il te repousse. Et tu te sens perdu. Humilié. Tu as dû faire quelque chose de stupide, mais quoi ? De toute façon, comment as-tu pu croire qu'un homme comme Scott pourrait avoir envie de toi. Toi, le mec qui ne peut pas contrôler sa rage, toi qui t'es fait virer stupidement de ton ancien établissement. Toi qui n'es même pas capable de te sortir seul d'un foutu puits. Toi qui ne peux empêcher les larmes de couler à nouveau.

Tu fermes les yeux fortement en sentant le rouge te monter aux joues et te relèves. tu voudrais tant pouvoir échapper à ce sentiment profond de tristesse et d'abandon qui te prend aux tripes. Tu dois t'en aller, tu ne peux pas rester ici, pas après...

Tu fuis vers la porte mais Scott surgit devant toi, te bloquant l'accès à la sortie. Tu tentes de le contourner, mais il se décale – chaque fois sans dire un mot. Après plusieurs essais, tu commences à t'échauffer. Pourquoi insiste-t-il à ce point pour te garder ici alors qu'il vient de te repousser ? Et, alors que tes yeux changent de couleur et que tu lui grognes dessus, l'alpha se met à parler.

« Je suis désolé » dit-il si bas qu'une oreille humaine n'aurait rien entendu.

Tu ne trouves rien d'autre à faire que de ricaner à ces mots pendant que ton cœur se serre de détresse.

« Désolé, hein ? » tu poses tes mains sur son torse et le pousses. Le fait qu'il ne bouge pas d'un centimètre ne fait qu'accroître ta rage. « Désolé de m'avoir embrassé ? De m'avoir fait espérer pour mieux me rejeter ? Parfait, c'est parfait. »

Tu as pratiquement crié le dernier mot et il résonne encore dans la petite pièce close. Scott te fixe quelques secondes, ses yeux étant redevenus humain, avant de soupirer pour la énième fois.

« Liam... C'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Je suis pas censé... » Il passe à nouveau la main dans ses cheveux et tu ne peux t'empêcher de vouloir le prendre dans les bras. « Je suis ton alpha Liam. Je dois te protéger, t'aider dans ton apprentissage. Et pas... Pas profiter de toi. »

Tu le regardes stupidement sans comprendre. Profiter de toi ? Devant ton air perdu, il continue.

« Tu as subi un choc, Liam. Tu es fragilisé. Épuisé. Et moi, tout ce que je trouve à faire c'est te sauter dessus et... » Il souffle un bon coup et finit : « Tu dois te reposer. On en reparle demain. »

Il s'écarte ensuite de la porte et prend d'autorité ta main dans la sienne pour te ramener vers le lit. Il s'y allonge et te demande silencieusement d'en faire de même. Tu obéis, bien incapable de faire autre chose. Tu le regardes et ses paroles font enfin sens dans ton crâne. Il ne t'as pas rejeté. Il veut seulement te protéger, s'assurer que son bêta soit en sécurité avec lui. Tu poses ta tête contre l'oreiller et vous reprenez la même position qu'au départ : lui sur le côté, face au vide, et toi le visage tout proche de son dos. Même après cet esclandre, tu ne peux brider ton envie d'être le plus près de lui possible. Alors, tu te rapproches un peu, posant ton front sur le bas de sa nuque, et tu attends nerveusement qu'il te repousse. Mais il n'en fait rien. Mieux : il va chercher ta main près de ton ventre et la prend dans la sienne, la posant ensuite sur sa hanche. Puis sa respiration se fait plus profonde et il chuchote :

« Bonne nuit »

Tu t'autorises un léger sourire et fermes les yeux pour profiter de la présence de ton alpha à l'aide de tes autres sens. Avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, tu repenses à sa dernière phrase. Et soudainement, tu as hâte de t'endormir pour être demain.

* * *

Y'a toujours quelqu'un? Rebonsoir alors =D

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé? J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à le lire que moi à l'écrire. Une suite n'est pour l'instant pas prévue, mais il y en aura une si, dans les épisodes à venir, un passage Sciam me donne envie de continuer. Alors si vous voulez une suite, croisez les doigts ;)

En tous cas, laissez moi votre avis, même les critiques négatives sont bonnes à prendre. Bien que je préfère les positives. Mais existe-t-il quelqu'un dont ce n'est pas le cas? (l'individu trop bizarre...) Bref!  
Hâte de savoir ce que vous avez à raconter sur cet OS!

Biz biz (fait l'abeille)  
Daelys


End file.
